Generalizability of effects, commonly termed transfer of training, is the gold standard for evaluating the clinical utility of rehabilitation interventions. The generalizability of rehabilitation will be assessed across all four subprojects. Pre- and post-treatment samples of relevant communication interactions between patients and family members will be recorded remotely by Outcome Core Unit staff using home-based video system technology and will be subjected to content analytic procedures. The specific objectives of the Outcome Core Unit are to assess changes in: (1) cognitive and emotional function, (2) activities of daily living (ADLs) and functional communication abilities, (3) health-related quality of life, caregiver burden and family adjustment. Specific instruments to be used include the Neurobehavioral Cognitive Status Examination and the Hamilton Rating Scale for Depression (for measurement of impairment); the ASHA Functional Assessment of Communication Skills for Adults, the Instrumental Activities of Daily Living, home assessment of target communication skills, and treatment specific functional outcome measures (for measurement of disability); the Medical Outcomes Survey, the Caregiver Strain Index, the Family Assessment Device (for measurement of handicap).